Akkosa Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Akkosa Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. I heard thus. At one time, the Blessed One was living in the squirrels' sanctuary, in the bamboo grove in Rajagaha. 2. The Brahmin Akkosaka Bharadvaja heard that the Brahmin of the Bharadvaja clan had gone forth and become ascetic in the dispensation of the recluse Gotama. 3. Then the Brahmin Akkosa Bharadvaja, angry and displeased approached the Blessed One, and with rude, rough words scolded and reviled the Blessed One. 4. Then the Blessed One said to the Brahmin Akkosa Bharadvaja: "Brahmin, do friends, co-associates, relations and blood relations come to your house as guests?" 5. "Good Gotama, on certain days, friends, co-associates, relations and blood relations come to my house as guests." 6. "Brahmin, do you prepare eatables, nourishments and beds for them?" 7. "Good Gotàma, on certain days I prepare eatables, nourishments and beds for them." 8. "Brahmin, if they do not accept them to whom are they?" 9. "Good Gotama, if they do not accept, they will be for us." 10. "In the same manner Brahmin, you reviled us, who did not revile, aroused us who did not arouse you quarreled alone. All that is yours, we do not accept them. Brahmin, when reviled, if reviled in return, when aroused arouses in return, when quarrelling if the quarrel is returned, it is called eating together and sharing the meal. We did not eat the meal nor did share it with you. So it is all yours." 11. "Good Gotama, all the people together with the king know that the recluse Gotama is worthy. Yet good Gotama gets angry." 12. "To the non-angry, tamed one, living without ups and starts, there's no anger. : He is appeased and released, rightly knowing : So also it is demerit to arouse someone, who has aroused you : He that does not arouse someone in return has won a difficult battle. : He behaves for his own good and the good of the other : Knowing that someone is angry, if you appease yourself mindfully, : You heal both yourself and the other : Those not clever in the Teaching, think they are foolish." 13. Then the Brahmin Akkosaka Baradvaja said to the Blessed One: "Good Gotama, now I understand. It's like something overturned is put upright. Something covered is made manifest. It's like one who was lost was shown the path. It's like a lamp was lighted for the darkness, for those who have sight to see forms. In this and other ways the Teaching is well explained. Now I take refuge in good Gotama, in the Teaching and the Community of bhikkhus. May I gain the going forth and the higher ordination in the dispensation of Gotama." 10. The Brahmin Akkosaka Bharadvaja obtained the going forth and higher ordination. 11. Soon after the higher ordination, venerable Akkosaka Bharadvaja secluded and withdrawn from the crowd abode diligently to dispel and before long, for whatever reason sons of clansmen rightfully leave the household and become ascetic, that noble end of the holy life he realized, attained and abode. He knew, birth is destroyed, the holy life is lived, duties done, there is nothing more to do. 12. Akkosaka Bharadvaja became one of the worthy ones.